The invention relates to insect traps, and to insect trap fittings that provide a closure, for a receptacle, that allows insects to enter the receptacle but not escape.
The effect of flies, and other flying insects, in both the domestic and farming environments is well known. In the domestic environment flies and other flying insects are not only annoying but pose a significant health risk through the spread of germs and disease. In the farming environment it is well known for flying insects, in particular flies, to infest animals, particularly sheep and cattle. This causes pain and suffering to the infested animal and results in loss to the farmer.
Various methods are known to combat flies and flying insects including sprays, powders and traps. A problem with many of these known methods is that they require regular attention in order to maintain their effectiveness. Sprays and powders must be reapplied on a regular basis in order to be effective. Traps must be serviced on a regular basis in order to remove trapped insects and replenish bait stocks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect trap fitting that overcomes or ameliorates some of the disadvantages with the prior art, or at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention provides for an insect trap fitting adapted to cover an opening in a receptacle containing insect attractant, the fitting including:
a cover plate with a first aperture in it,
a first skirt extending downwardly from the periphery of the first aperture;
a screen at the lower edge of the first skirt, the screen having a second aperture in it; and
a blade extending from the second aperture to a position above the first aperture in the cover plate.
According to a second aspect the invention provides for an insect trap including:
a receptacle with an opening in it; and
a fitting disposed to cover the opening, the fitting including:
a cover plate with a first aperture in it,
a first skirt extending downwardly from the periphery of the first aperture;
a screen at the lower edge of the first skirt, the screen having a second aperture in it; and
a blade extending from the second aperture to a position above the first aperture in the cover plate.
Preferably, the cover plate is a closure for a receptacle.
Preferably, the fitting includes a second skirt extending downwardly from the periphery of the second aperture, the blade extending from the lower edge of the second skirt to above the level of the first aperture in the cover plate.
Preferably, the cover plate is transparent, more preferably the entire fitting is made from transparent material.
Preferably, the blade is adapted so that air movement across the top surface of the cover plate results in a low pressure area and movement of air through the first aperture.
Preferably, the cover plate is adapted to cover the receptacle in such a manner that rainwater is allowed to pass into the receptacle thereby replenishing liquid covering the attractant.
Preferably, the screen is sized to allow air to pass through it, but not insects.
Preferably, the insect trap fitting is made from a plastic material. More preferable the insect trap fitting is made in one piece by an injection moulding or similar process.
In one particular embodiment the receptacle is a bag, the fitting being suspended and the open end or neck of the bag being secured to the periphery of the cover plate.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.